The Flow Cytometry facility is located in two sites on campus. The main laboratory is located in the Clinical Science Center in 1,000 square feet of space, K4/535 and K4/519 with an adjacent office, K4/563D. The second laboratory is located in Room 610 in the McArdle Laboratory. Analyses requiring both single and dual laser excitation (with three laser capability to be added shortly) and cell sorting services are offered to investigators. The main laboratory is also equipped with microscopes, biological hoods, and centrifuges to perform cell preparation on site. In addition to maintaining and assisting in the operation of all equipment, the staff are involved in the development of new protocols and methodology and assist investigators in specific experimental design. Technical assistance is also provided on sample preparation on sample preparation, the operation of the instruments, data analysis, and interpretation. All facility computers are connected via the University network to provide easy data access.